


【CommanDoc】无题ABO

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: ABO, M/M, R18, Sensations
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP:Commander X Doctor【凉知】ABO设定无逻辑放飞自我纯炖肉





	【CommanDoc】无题ABO

Doctor发情了。

新技术项目开发期间靠大量注射抑制剂强硬压制下去的发情期，在攻关完成之后的短暂休假里，像是突然开闸的洪水汹涌而出。于是Doctor用来补眠的短休被人延长成了带薪的特殊假期，而这个人，现在正被Doctor骑在身下尽职尽责地纾解伴侣的欲望。  
Commander不得不庆幸在Doctor的发情热刚有苗头的时候就被自己注意到了，半强迫地从睡眠里把Doctor挖起来给他补充了大量的营养剂和水分，不然以Doctor眼下爱液泛滥的程度……  
“啧……你水也太多了吧。”  
至于为什么Doctor发情期间不在自己的房间而是在Commander的房间里度过并不重要。  
密闭的空间里“咕啾”“咕啾”的水声惹得人遐想不断，Commander一手搂着Doctor的腰，一手手指在Doctor的后穴进出——这时候他才伸进去了两根手指，在柔软湿润的甬道里进出，指腹沿着肉壁搔刮按摩，Doctor的情液顺着他的手背、手腕往外流，蹭得大腿根一片潮湿黏腻。  
“你、你快点……呃！”  
“不行，不好好扩张你会受伤的。”坚持做好事前工作的Commander认真地加入第三根手指，回忆着印象里那个地方屈伸摸索，引得Doctor不满地翘起屁股追逐手指带来的快感。  
——不够，这样还不够，还想要更多……  
Doctor吞了吞口水，上下滚动的喉结通过窗户玻璃的反射映入了Commander的眼里，男人 轻笑了一声，恶劣地加快了手指抽动的速度，却始终不去触碰那个能让怀中人得到高潮的地方。  
“混蛋……”  
在Alpha信息素的刻意诱导之下本来应该失去力气乖乖地任由人摆弄的Omega突然挣脱了Commander的手臂，杀了他一个措手不及，脸上带着凶狠的表情一把把他推倒在床上直接跨坐在了他只解开了衬衫扣子的胸口，大腿根的体液全蹭在了Commander的衣服上，透出衣服下皮肤的本色。  
Commander也不反抗，好整以暇地放任爱人接下来的动作——平时做爱连呻吟都隐忍克制放不开手脚的爱人此刻急色的样子令他意外新鲜，殊不知居然做到了这种程度上——Doctor在他胸膛上磨蹭着，细嫩的臀肉擦过他的腰腹，挺翘的阴茎沿着他胸口前后晃动留下淫靡的水光，他眼睁睁地看着先前自己帮对方扩张的手被迷失在情欲里的Omega握住——拉到眼前——伸出嫩红的舌尖——舔了一下。  
像猫舌一样痒得直入人心底。  
Alpha骨子里的劣根性、掠夺性与占有欲瞬间暴涨到了理智的边缘。  
Commander用手指夹住那根不住舔舐的舌头逗弄，又模仿性器抽插的姿态随着Doctor磨蹭自己胸口的节奏侵犯着爱人的口腔。Doctor驯服地抱着Commander的手臂，仿佛沉迷猫薄荷无法自拔的猫儿，然而这并不足以慰藉Omega发情期的空虚感，他伸出手顺着自己的背脊线向下，之后的动作便看不到了。  
Commander眼神蓦地一暗，强硬地抓过Doctor的双手按在自己的胸口：“谁准你自己碰的？”  
“想要……想要……”全身潮红的青年哽咽着扭动着赤裸的身体。  
“想要什么？”  
“凉介……想要凉介……”  
听到爱人的渴求，Commander放弃压抑自己的欲望，一只手仍紧紧地把Doctor的双手按着，一只手配合身体的移动调整了Doctor的位置，然后狠狠地把自己火热硬挺的肉茎插进了Doctor早就做好准备的小穴。  
“呃啊——”  
Doctor全身因为满足而激动地颤抖，白皙的脖颈暴露在Commander的视线中，下巴高高扬起，汗湿的黑发在半空中甩出细小的水滴，Alpha感觉到握在手里的臀瓣也在发抖，看不见的小口热情地嘬着自己的性器。  
这实在是太美妙了——他想——爱人的身体永远在给他惊喜。  
Doctor就这么高高地挺着胸膛向后倒去，Commander慌忙直起身把对方捞进怀里，爱人好像短暂地失了神，含着泪的双眼没有焦点，他有些诧异地摸了摸身下——Doctor的分身还挺立着没有释放，两人紧紧相连的部位正大量溢出透明的液体。  
Docotor……高潮了？  
青年贴着他抖了好一会儿终于慢慢的平静了下来，红艳欲滴的唇突然撇了撇，捂着眼睛低声啜泣起来。Commander顾不得下身被爱人包裹着的灼热欲望，心疼地捧起Doctor的脸小心地啄吻他的下巴。  
“怎么了？嗯？”  
Doctor指缝间或露出一点紧闭的双眼，扇子一样的睫毛上挂满了泪珠，看得指挥官大人心脏揪一样地疼。  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
Doctor又极小声地重复了一遍，这次Commander听清楚了，他哼哼唧唧地说的是，出不来。Commander把Doctor的手掰开，用自己的手包住，盯着Doctor蓄满水光的双眼开始缓慢轻柔地摆腰。  
“放轻松宝贝儿……你的发情期被药物强制抑制那么久总会对身体有负面影响的，所以我之前才那么反对。”Commander的声音温柔又令人安心，草莓味儿的信息素像蜜色的糖浆浸润着Doctor全身，Doctor不由自主地沉浸在他温柔的声线里，常年宅在实验室里养出的白皙皮肤染满了诱人的红晕，“放松，感受我在你里面，很快就好……”  
——才怪。  
Commander摆动腰身的频率并不很快，对比Doctor羞于出口的期望甚至可以说是缓慢得折磨人，但他进入得很深，退出时也是极尽拖拉地退到只剩肉棒头部被穴肉牢牢挽留，再拖拉地画着圈磨蹭到甬道的最里面。Doctor克制不住地在脑海里描绘爱人肉柱的样子，勃起以后粗硕的满布青筋的柱身、带着些微弧度上翘的柱头，面对面做爱的时候很容易就碰到藏在肠道内的敏感点，后背位又轻易就能探到肠道尽头的生殖腔口，再加上筋肉锻炼爱好打底的强悍体力，每次发情期都让他过得爽快极致又辛苦至极。  
小了Commander整个一圈的青年颤颤巍巍地咬着手指，屈着腿大张着下身被爱人操干，脚丫踩在对方结实壮硕的大腿上，屁股在床单上不安分地扭动。  
“……哈啊……”  
Commander粗重地喘息着，爱人的体内实在让他欲罢不能，一开始还能带着温柔可靠的面具安抚受到发情期影响情绪极不稳定的Doctor，渐渐地也掌控不住Alpha基因里的兽性，发了狠耸动着身体，调整体位往Doctor的生殖腔入侵。  
Doctor咬着下唇的松鼠牙被Commander的舌头不容拒绝地撬开，带着哭腔的呻吟与求饶声被Commander堵在了喉咙深处，Commander还牵着他的手揉捏他的乳头，让Doctor不管不顾地崩溃大哭起来。  
“混蛋凉介！要坏、要坏掉了！”  
“侑李？”  
“呜……难受……出不来……要坏了……”Doctor哭得上气不接下气，噘着嘴可怜巴巴地盯着Commander。  
“妈的。”  
天知道Commander是怎么在临门一脚前硬生生刹住了，咬紧后槽牙啐了一口把自己抽出来，Doctor的信息素对他来说完全是致命的毒瘾，越是想让自己冷静下来地深呼吸，越是冷静不下来。  
情绪已然失控的Doctor被Commander把双腿推过肩，涨得硬邦邦的下身在男人的鼻子下面彰显着自己的存在感。Alpha在这场性事中多少还保有着一点理智，所以他才注意到了Doctor的异常——好像真的被限制了功能一样，那像它的主人一样惹人掠夺采撷的肉茎分泌出的只有透明的腺液，始终没有在情潮中射出精液。  
在外人面前常年扑克脸的Commander用硬挺的鼻子拱了拱深粉色的肉茎，张开嘴把它含了进去。他其实并不知道怎样才安抚Doctor，他只明白眼下这个状况很可能还是Doctor在之前背着他加大了抑制剂的药量造成的，如果得不到前端的释放而一直靠后面得到高潮，对Doctor的身体并不是件好事，凭着直觉，他决定用唇舌抚慰可怜的爱人。  
很显然他做的选择是正确的。  
高温湿润的口腔触感使Doctor仿佛经不起讨好弓着腰躲避，却被Commander梏着腿根一吞到底，粗糙的舌苔重重擦过龟头娇嫩的敏感处，啧啧水声直往Doctor耳朵里面钻。男人对着那得不到释放的器官又舔又吸，Doctor的腰幅度剧烈地弹了两下，嘶鸣着终于射了出来，Commander猝不及防地将那他的白液全部吞了下去。  
“现在轮到我了。”  
Commander把Doctor的姿势调整成为跪趴在床上的状态，让浑身脱力发软的爱人屁股高高翘起，分开腿，手指揉着着臀肉往两旁推，让藏在中间湿漉漉的穴口暴露在自己审视的目光中，然而他知道，爱人的身体给他带来的欢愉还不仅仅如此。  
在甬道的最深处，才是令两个人都能攀上极乐的关键所在。  
他在那肉呼呼的屁股上拍了一巴掌，看着那入口在Doctor的吸气声中情不自禁地缩了两下，直起身脱掉已经沾满两人汗液、体液的衬衫，掐着那手感极好的双丘再次进入到Doctor的体内。  
Omega这样的姿势令Alpha毫无阻拦地长驱直入，就像Doctor印在脑中的深刻印象一样，那粗长微翘的肉物在背后的姿势下轻而易举地就蹭上了尚未敞开的生殖腔口，肉壁上的一道细细的缝着实让人容易忽略，然而Commander的身体记忆却不会错过这个地方，前后耸动着腰臀让自己更靠近那个缝隙，几乎连肉棒底部的两颗肉球都要塞进那温热的甬道。  
Commander的小腹拍击Doctor臀部的啪啪声越来越响也越来越快。  
Doctor突然预知到了某种危险一样挣扎起来，手脚并用地往前爬去，Commander当然不会让猎物逃离自己的掌控，手上发了狠地将人狠狠往后一拖，同时挺腰向前撞去。  
“啊！——不行——求你……”泪眼汪汪的青年徒劳地推拒着爱人肌肉贲张的大腿。  
箭在弦上的Commander自然是不肯放过他：“侑李都爽了两次了，我还没有……太狡猾了哦……”  
“呜……我、我没有……”  
“撒谎的孩子要接受惩罚。”  
“呜——”  
用了更多力气的Commander终于闯入了Doctor的生殖腔，仅仅只有阴茎头部撞开了肉壁上的缝隙，就让Doctor哭着颤抖起来。在Commander的眼中，爱人的脊骨线条在眼前失控地扭摆，吻痕、齿痕、红晕从颈后肩头蔓延覆盖到含着自己的臀肉，他弯下腰，胸膛紧紧贴着Doctor的背，凑近Doctor后颈上的腺体。  
Doctor在Alpha的压制下动弹不得不得。  
Commander用鼻尖摩挲着Omega发烫的腺体，突然回忆起第一次标记Doctor时混乱又荒谬的境况——大雨中泥泞的野外被乘虚而入的自己压在粗糙的树干上啃咬后颈并注入信息素的Doctor强撑着完成了当年那个坑爹的任务，之后病了好久才恢复，直到在自己强势表白示爱之前都避自己如蛇蝎，即使承认自己的卑鄙也从未后悔过自己行为的态度让Doctor在很长一段时间内都极度地不信任他——所以如今，靠着他的坚持，把自己全身心交付给爱人的、甚至会主动配合爱人恶趣味的Doctor，让他的心脏满满的塞着酸涩的幸福感。  
“侑李。”  
Alpha用前所未有的认真的语气对着爱人说。  
“我们，生个孩子吧。”  
——一个融合了你我的孩子。  
Commander在Doctor的默许下愈加激烈地动作，阴茎强硬地破开生殖腔口的阻拦又深又重地进出，弄得Doctor攥紧了揽在腰间的手臂。Doctor能感觉得到Alpha要达到最后的临界点了但是他已经无暇去想，操弄生殖腔的快感远比肠道激烈得多，每根神经都像高倍伏的电流涌过，小腹内的酸胀感令他产生了被肉棒贯穿弄坏的错觉。  
Alpha性器底端的结正在形成。  
结结实实地堵在Omega后穴口。  
Doctor扭头寻找Commander唇齿的安慰，被Commander珍重地捧着一边脸颊吻了上去。  
胀大的结给Doctor带来的辛苦持续到Commander把精液射进被操开的生殖腔，Commander渐渐平静下来，信息素的波动也变得舒缓，让Doctor的精神得到了极大的安抚。  
“好满……”青年被爱人拉着手一起抚摸被精液填满微鼓的小腹，小声的抱怨。  
“那，我可是跟着你禁欲了好几个月哦……”  
“这么说还是我的错吗？”  
“不，我只是提醒你一下，你的发情期才刚开始。”

——————————  
END


End file.
